Ad Astra
by sarbey
Summary: 25 years ago the SGC lost two of his finest. Now the remaining members of SG-1 along with some new friends embark on a journey to finally find the closure they so desperately need. SJ


A/N This plot bunny just didn't want to leave me once it got me so I guess I have to get it out. I'm a dedicated SamJack shipper and there'll be DanielVala as well. And probably one or two pairings between OCs, hope you like them, I'm a sucker for romance. Disclaimer is in my profile and I should probably tell you that I don't have much time to write so don't expect too frequent updates. Last note, this is currently not betaed and english is not my native language, anyway enough rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Daaaniel. Wake up, sweetheart." An annoyingly chipper sounding voice penetrated the thick fog of sleep and threatened to pull him back to consciousness. He swatted at the intruder and turned to his other side pulling the blanket a bit higher in the process. 

"Daniel you have to be at the mountain in two hours, breakfast is ready and Nicky is already here so get up." His wife's voice retreated from their bedroom down the stairs and he smiled. Even after being married for over twenty years her voice was still the first thing he wanted to hear in the mornings.

Still a bit tired but refreshed from the shower he shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen where his family was already having breakfast. He got a kiss from his wife who handed him a plate with some scrambled eggs in the process. His son greeted him with a nod before going back to his journal, reading. Since he'd started university he always had his nose in a book or some paper much like his father in his youth. Nicholas Jackson was on his way to becoming a great linguist Daniel was sure of it.

"Daniel, could you get the paper, please?" he nodded absentmindedly and made his way to the front door. Picking up the rolled newspaper he noticed their neighbour Mrs Henderson looking at him suspiciously and nodded in greeting. He returned to the kitchen while reading the headline. "You know, we probably shouldn't have allowed Thor to visit unannounced, I'm pretty sure Patty Henderson is onto us." Vala smiled at him and handed him his coffee, which he grateful accepted, taking a sip a savouring the taste of the bitter liquid.

"Cassandra called." She told him.

"Cassie, really? How are David and the kids? What did she say?"

"She is fine, that husband of hers is fine and the twins are too, fine. They'll be here after your mission. There's some medical conference she has to attend and after that they come back. You do remember that she promised Alex to take her to the infirmary for a possible practicum. That girl wanted to be a doctor since before she could walk and she can't wait to come with Cassie to the mountain."

Their daughter had yet to come down but he could already hear her rummaging in the bathroom cabinet upstairs. The door slammed shut and he winced at the noise while sitting down at the table.

She stormed into the kitchen like the whirlwind she was, a blur of messy dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes where her brother had gotten his light brown strands from his father.

"Mornin' Dad, Mum, Nicky. Have to go. Meeting with Deb and Charlie at the library in half an hour." She pressed a short kiss to his cheek, gave her mother a hug and glared at her brother before vanishing into the hallway. "Alex, Alexandra Marie Jackson." Vala followed her daughter and left her boys grinning at each other. Just another morning in the Jackson household.

* * *

The doorbell announced the arrival of the driver that would bring him to Stargate Command and he looked over to his wife. 

"You sure you want to stay at home?" he asked one more time. She smiled at him gently and handed him his coat. "We talked about it, Darling. Somebody has to hold up the home front and you'll have Teal'c and General Carter with you." She said and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You'll do just fine." She smiled and patted his chest before opening the front door. He stepped out and turned around.

"It's just, I don't know if I still can…" he trailed off but she knew his fears by heart know and brought her palm to cup his face.

"Hey, you're Daniel Jackson, you survived death, you formed more treaties and diplomatic agreements than any other known diplomat, hell you renewed the agreement with the Tok'ra. You can do this." She was right. So he just smiled and nodded before turning around and stepping down to the car.

The trip to the mountain was short and familiar and yet this time he was strangely apprehensive. All these years driving the same way and yet he had never noticed how beautiful the area really was. You never really appreciate what's right in front of your face something that could be said about his relationship with his wife as well, he thought. The car pulled up to the parking space and he began the familiar trip down into the deep belly of Stargate Command.

* * *

"Is this the last tape we have from the planet?" Daniel asked already knowing the answer but wanting to have it confirmed for a last time. 

"Yes, Dr Jackson." The young technician answered almost sounding exasperated. "Here you can see the place where the DHD should be but there's nothing and without one it would be impossible to leave the planet through the gate again which is why you'll be…" Daniel cut the young man short. He already knew that and he already knew the implications of the missing DHD, hell the whole mountain probably knew by now. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned back to the briefing room, back to his notes one last time.

„Dr Jackson? We're ready to start now." Daniel Jackson looked up, startled and regarded the fellow linguist in front of him. A young and chipper scientist more than just a bit eager to work with the infamous Dr Daniel Jackson who once belonged to the front unit of the SGC, the legendary SG-1. He nodded in acknowledgement and gathered the papers lying in front of him on the briefing table. His knees always ached after sitting in the same place for too long.

Wearily he made his way down to the gate room noticing the countless young and unknown faces on his way down. Walter had long since retired as had Siler of course.

The blast doors opened and an achingly familiar sight greeted him. There it was, still as impressive as the first time he had seen it though the faces that greeted him where certainly different ones. All but one…

"Teal'c. It's good to see you."

"As it is to see you." His friend greeted his by clasping his arm in the familiar Jaffa greeting gesture. Even though they saw each other regularly despite their respective duties on different planets in different parts of the galaxy this time was different. A throat being cleared announced the gate room's other occupant and he noticed the form of one General Jacob Carter next to the gate.

"Jacob, we haven't seen each other in a while." He greeted the other man and was rewarded with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't miss this day for what it's worth." Earth's liaison to the Tok'ra answered. Daniel smiled sadly. Of course he wouldn't.

The blast doors opened and revealed the faces of the current SG-1, people a lot like all the officers that had over the years served with that special destination. It was something you earned. Not by following rules and collecting medals. All things those officers had done but you needed something special, something Daniel had never quite been able to determine but it was present in them none the less.

There was the team leader, Lieutenant Colonel John Michael Mulqueen, RAF, Jack would love that he thought ironically, a loyal officer and brilliant tactician. One could clearly see the similarities with one Jack O'Neill but Mulqueen was calmer, where Jack had always needed something to occupy his hands he was actually able to sit through briefings without moving a muscle. That and the fact that he actually listened during those clearly distinguished the two men.

Next came his second, Major Marco Galindez, a typical Air Force officer but with a biting humour and matching wit that made him a fun person to be around.

The last two members of the team followed him shortly. Dr. Anna Winters came first, the team's linguist and she had a second degree in anthropology, a young spunky red haired woman who fitted well into the team and didn't let anyone bully her, an attitude that was necessary as the only civilian and woman.

Next came the last member, Lt. Pierre Hautefort, French army, an excellent scientist, not as good as Sam had been but who could measure up to those standards, he thought wryly.

Last but not least came a familiar face, the current General, one of the youngest Brig. Generals the Air Force had ever seen.

"Jack."

"Danny boy. All ready and packed?" Jack O'Neill's clone had despite every intention of using his second chance differently gone to the Air Force again and once again his way had led him to his current post as the head of the mountain. He had never married but as he'd once told Daniel, Jack O'Neill had loved two women in his life and that was enough. Getting over Sarah had been difficult to say the least, getting over Samantha Carter just wasn't an option for him. He would embark on a short diplomatic mission after their departure but he wanted to see them off first.

The klaxons sounded as the gate began to spin and the entourage of soldiers, scientists and aliens turned to the metal ring. The blue puddle appeared and Jack gave them a go.

Not really knowing what would await them on the other side they stepped through the gate each one of them praying that they would finally shed some light on the fate of their friends and comrades, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter who had stepped through the same gate 25 years ago but never returned.

* * *

I really hope you like the idea, tell me if you'd like to read more.

* * *


End file.
